1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to forming temporary airborne images. In particular, this invention relates to a method of forming temporary airborne images such as for entertainment purposes or advertising purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temporary airborne images have been formed using pyrotechnic displays for entertainment purposes and have become very popular at national and international events with organisations spending large sums of money in order to provide new and/or interesting visual displays. In order to provide individuality, such displays are generally custom made or designed to achieve a desired display. Generally sophisticated displays are very expensive to produce.